48 Hours (Indonesian Vers)
by DoBiDoo
Summary: [Fanfiction lama, bukan hasil cerita saya - hanya metranslate] After 48 hours only one boy shall be alive..


First, this is not my real story  
Second, please respect my hard work in translating this fanfiction  
Third, sorry if there are errors in word if any word translating into Indonesian

Akhir-akhir ini, cuaca di LA cukup cerah dan menyenangkan, meskipun demikian tidak ada penurunan jumlah pasien yg berbeda jauh saat ini. Seperti biasa sekretarisku selalu memprotes tentang betapa penting pekerjaannya namun di saat yang sama ia merasa tidak dihargai. Ia merasa mendapat sangat sedikit istirahat saat harus mengangkat telpon, mengurus pasien yg mengacuhkan, atau melakukan hal-hal di luar batasan-batasan.

Aku adalah seorang psikiater berusia 42 tahun, masih single dan telah memegang lisensi praktik di Amerika selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Pada intinya aku tidak memiliki banyak ketidakpuasan maupun harapan dalam hidupku.

Sejak hari-hari sekolahku, LA tidak pernah begitu damai sebelumnya, namun itu bukan alasanku untuk memilih jurusan psikologi. Bagaimanapun ketika memilih pendidikan S3ku, aku tak bisa menghindar dari ketertarikanku. Aku mengakui bahwa pilihanku mengambil jurusan psikologi kriminal ini sangat berhubungan dengan ketertarikanku yang tinggi tentang hubungan psikologi pada kasus suami-istri. Aku mengerti bahawa hidup tidaklah mudah, 4 tahun yang lalu seorang ayah yang autis berumur 40 tahun menjadi tersangka atas pembunuhan anaknya-yang dibungkus dengan plastik dan dimasukkan dalam peti diletakkan 2 km dari rumahnya. Istrinya yg berkebangsaan Thailand, tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, keadaan psikologinya menjadi tertekan setelah kejadian tersebut. Aku ingat itu sebagai suatu hal yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan saat natal, mengintrogasi seseorang di dalam sebuah ruangan kontrol di kantor pusat. Pria tersebut duduk bersebrangan denganku, tiba-tiba meneteskan dua tetes setetes air mata yang kemudian dapat memenuhi segelas cangkir kopi.

Sejak saat itu, rute menuju kantor menjadi terlalu familiar bagiku, tapi ini hanya berlaku terhadap pemandangan di satu sisi jalan yang sering aku lewati siang dan malam. Aku adalah penyedia kepuasan,menggunakan kemahiran-kemahiran profesionalku untuk Memenangkan jiwa-jiwa iblis dan menjualnya kepada setan. Tentu saja jiwaku tidak termasuk dalam hal itu.

Jiwaku tidak butuh diselamatkan. Aku memperbolehkan kenikmatan tak terhingga seperti di neraka dan belajar dari kesakitan yang ada. Polisi-polisi ini tidak perlu tahu tentang orientasi seksualku yang tidak akan menjadi manfaat apapun bagi penjualan produkku, itu hanya akan membuat mereka berpikir aku adalah psikolog yang memiliki masalah psikologi tersendiri.

Mulai tahun lalu, aku berrencana untuk mengurangi intesitas kerjasamaku dengan polisi, jumlah pasien yang sangat banyak membuatku mengabaikan diriku sendiri, tentunya aku tidak berharap tekanan yang berlebihan membuatku membutuhkan bantuan dari psikiater lain. Meskipun, minggu lalu aku menerima kasus besar yang berhubungan dengan beberapa orang keturunan Asia. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah tentang kasusnya sendiri, yang sedikit aneh dan hubungan psikologisku dengan orang Asia. Ketika Inspektur David meneleponku dan mengajakku menyelidiki kasus ini, aku tidak menolak panggilannya.

Gampangnya, sebuah grup Korea muda dan populer datang ke LA pada hari Jumat kemarin dalam rangka mempersiapkan tur, wawancara dan syuting untuk video musik mereka. Mereka menghilang sesaat setelah keluar dari pesawat, personil dari perusahaan lokal yang dimaksudkan untuk menyambut mereka tidak jadi melakukannya, dan staf-staf pendamping mereka telah terpisah karena keluar dari beberapa jalur dan kehilangan kontak dengan grup tersebut.

"Aku hanya mendengar 2 orang memanggil salah satu nama dari member grup namun gagal untuk menunggu yang lainnya" jelas salah seorang staff lokal. Baru sampai kemarin, Selasa pagi polisi baru menemukan mereka di sebuah villa di daerah peternakan pinggiran kota.

Malangnya, ketika mereka ditemukan, hanya satu orang pria yang masih hidup, terduduk dalam tub mencoba memakan pil penyakit jantung dalam jumlah yang sangat besar.

"Anak ini sepertimu. Dia orang China." kata sang pelatih muda, Mike, kepadaku. Terbukti memiliki ketahanan dalam jumlah besar dalam stimulasi mental, pria muda ini telah menolak utuk berbicara dengan siapa pun semenjak ia ditemukan polisi. Sebuah titik yang kurang membantu, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keseluruhan cerita dan pada saat yang sama menjadi korban dan diduga kuat menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini. Selain autis sementara, ia telah mendemonstrasikan dengan jelas mood yang gampang berubah dan kecenderungan untuk melakukan kekerasan. Kemarin, saat dia diberikan sebuah bolpen untuk menanda tangani untuk sebuah dokumen penyelidikan, dia hampir menyerang polisi tersebut. Karena tingginya sensitifitas atas kasus ini, sekarang dia dikurung seharian di dalam ruang monitor.

Meskipun rambutnya berantakan dan belum bercukur selama 2 hari, aku masih tetap mengakui bahwa Tuhan telah memberikan ia muka yang menawan dan perawakan yang tinggi. Jika aku tidak mengetahuinya sebagai seorang member grup idola mungkin aku akan menggunakan kata "heavenly shocking" untuk mendeskripsikan ketampanannya.

Sudah kentara jelas bahwa Tuhan memiliki kesukaan terhadapnya, diluar memberkatinya dengan muka yang tampan, ia masih bisa untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Nama Chinanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, nama Inggrisnya Kris, 24 tahun, orang tuanya bercerai lebih dulu dan dia memiliki pengalaman hidup di luar negeri, heteroseksual dan memiliki banyak mantan pacar. Dilihat dari resumenya, latar belakang keluarganya adalah orang kaya, berpendidikan, tidak memiliki penyakit khusus, tidak beroparasi plastik, tidak memakai narkoba, dan tidak bercatatan kriminal, ia memiliki status selebriti dengan lancar di depan mata. Hubungan antar pribadinya normal, ia bahkan seorang leader idol grup, ia tidak memiliki kecenderungan autis.

Kebanyakan dari kematian yang telah dikonfirmasi adalah berkewarganegaraan Korea, hanya 3 orang yang seperti Kris, beretnis China namun mengembangkan diri mereka di dalam industri dunia hiburan Korea. Mike memberikanku beberapa foto yg diambil saat konser mereka di Tokyo, mereka terlihat dekat satu sama lain dan memilki tampilan yang mirip. Berdasarkan kepada penilaian yang buruk orang-orang Eropa terhadap orang Asia, mereka tentunya tidak dapat membedakan siapa yang siapa.

"Dinilai dari waktu kematian mereka, keempat orang ini pasti terjadi antara sebelum 18 jam ditemukannya mereka." Mike mengeluarkan 4 foto tempat kejadian mayat ditemukan dan meletakkannya didepanku, seluruh foto yang sudah ditulisi dengan tinta nama Inggris mereka masing-masing. Pada saat seperti ini, huruf-huruf bahkan lebih mudah dikenali dibandingkan muka-muka mereka.

"Dia bernama Chanyeol, ditemukan di kamar mandi lantai pertama di villa. Penyebab kematian teridentifikasi ada tikaman di perut, dan alat yang diduga digunakan adalah tongkat yang digunakan untuk sulap.". Mike menunjuk pada pedang yang dapat ditarik yang berada pada pintu di foto tersebut. "Alat itu diduga menembus lewat pintu dan menusuk abdomen korban, menyebabkan kematiannya." Laki-laki dalam foto itu terlihat cukup tinggi, rambut dibelakangnya terlihat diikat rapi, tubuhnya terlihat bungkuk dan tak berdaya, dan beberapa helai rambut terlihat menjuntai di depan mukanya.

"Luhan, warga China, adalah satu-satunya korban yang ditemukan di luar villa" jari Mike yang ramping menujuk kepada foto kedua dari 4 foto. "Dia mencoba memanjat cerobong asap, sayangnya tali yang dia gunakan terbuat dari kain dan tidak cukup kuat menahan berat badannya, dan dia terbanting dengan sangat keras." Aku melihat wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit dan dia terlihat tampan. Mike terlihat merasa bersalah dngan kebingungan dari bukti yang ada, "Aku tak mengerti, tali plastik yang ada di ruang tamu jauh lebih solid daripada sobekan kain sprei kasur, mengapa? Apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu?"

"Kamu bisa bertanya padanya." kata David dengan cepat dari belakang. Aku sudah bekerja dengannya beberapa waktu dan segera mengulurkan tanganku.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, teman lama." Dia tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku.

"Anak ini adalah terobosan yang paling langsung saat ini." David menunjuk pada sang beruntung yang selamat di ruang kontrol tersebut,"Jika kamu berhasil menerobosnya, aku akan mengajakmu ke perjalanan ski di Kanada."

"Aku berterima kasih kepada kedermawananmu dari hati yang paling dalam, bagaimanapun juga" kusentuh hidungku, "bukankah dulu sebelum membicarakan hal ini kau seharusnya mentraktir dan mengajakku ke Hawaii. Terlebih lagi," Aku memandang Kris yang tetap terdiam di dalam, kaku tak bergerak, "Kau tahu, Aku selalu tidak dapat berkomunikasi tentang bagaimana bekerja dengan anak kecil, bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan anak ini terlihat cukup imut."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
